


That Happened

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0





	That Happened

   The Maid opened the door to the Prince's room. She looked around at the disheveled room with routine scrutiny. How could the potential leader of a country live in such horrible living conditions? At least, he seemed to live in here. She'd actually only seen him a few times and he didn't seem too sociable, but that aside she needed to clean this place.

   She set to gathering the mass of clothes tossed on the floor and gathered them into a pile. Once that was done, she swept up and noticed there was mold encroaching on one of the corners. Completely inexcusable. She went downstairs to get some soap and water and a rag. Once she came back, though, the door was closed. She could swear she'd left it open. It didn't phase her much and she opened the door anyway. In retrospect, she never understood how she hadn't deduced why the door was closed in the first place.

   The Prince walked back into his room and paused as he looked around. Someone had been in here. His clothes were all in a pile and there was a new mound of dust in his trash bin. He decided he'd get around to taking the clothes down to the laundry room after he grabbed something to wear, since he'd just gotten out of the washroom, and went over to his drawer to find something to wear. Walking around wrapped in a towel all day, while rather hilarious, wouldn't really be acceptable attire for a Prince. Just as he'd found something, though, the door opened. He turned around and saw one of the castle maids. She stood there for a few seconds before slamming the door shut.

   The Maid leaned against the now closed door and sank to the ground. That happened. After a few seconds, the door began to open, and she stood up so as not to hinder the Prince from exiting. Once he'd walked out, he looked over at her. She really wished she could think of something to say or do. Why had she even stayed in the doorway?

   The Prince turned his head to the Maid and studied her expression. She looked like a deer who'd just crossed paths with a hunter for the first time. Which is to say, not at all functional. It was actually really cute. He noticed the small bucket of soapy water and rag she was carrying and realized she must've been the one in his room earlier. So he stepped to the side and opened the door for her.

   It took the Maid a few seconds to realize he was telling her to go in, but she quickly puttered inside once she did. The Prince closed the door behind her and she was left to finish up. That happened.


End file.
